


Healing

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, Lira, xlydiadeetz



Series: The Four Stages of Pain [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Just a mention though, Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poetry, but if someone wants me to, but nothing explicit, captive prince spoilers, i didn't think it was enough to warrant a warning, i'll add in a warning, like always i'm just gonna tag them all, princes gambit spoilers, there are a few lines about Laurent and the Regent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: It is said that there are four stages of pain: suffering, perseverance, revival, and healing. Each stage leads to the next. Each stage strengthens a person, teaching them a valuable lesson. Each stage leads one closer to healing.Stage Four: Healing | LaurentA piece for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."

After his brother’s death, he was alone

With his brother had gone all that was pure

Not long after he raised up walls of stone

 

The Regent soon stepped in to reassure

Of his intentions Laurent unaware

Each night became a nightmare to endure

 

He gave the newly gifted slave a glare

The man’s true value he did not yet know

Seeing only the Akielon heir

 

Damen was similar to a shadow

Always at his side to offer support

Like Auguste was, so many years ago

 

There when they had departed for the fort

And on the field when they fought back to back

There when he stood before the Regent’s court

 

Damen who possessed all that he lacked

Yet never believed that he was broken

Who weathered each icy verbal attack

 

Sent to him a slave who was unbroken

He had steadily become something more

The love growing between them left unspoken

 

A love that he had never felt before

And made a home in him without alert

Yet one that he could not seem to deplore

 

A love Laurent was proud to make overt

A love that seemed to heal what had been hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't even get me started on my devotion to Laurent. As always, I'm on [Tumblr](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to hear me scream about how much Laurent means to me.
> 
> You can find this poem in the form of a Tumblr post [here](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/post/164192972130/after-his-brothers-death-he-was-alone-with-his). 
> 
> This poem is the fourth in a series of four.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you bought an anthology, thank you so much for supporting our work, and the charities to which the money was donated. If you didn't buy an anthology, I believe they may be up for sale again during the summer of 2018. Please check out the [official anthology Tumblr blog](https://capri-anthology.tumblr.com/)! Also, please view the description of this series to find out more about my amazing beta reader and the artist who drew the art for all of the poems!


End file.
